Nuevos comienzos
by chiskeik
Summary: AU
1. Chapter 1

Sophia jugaba con el móvil mientras desayunaba aunque sin ganas sus cereales. Odiaba el primer día de colegio. Siempre lo había odiado, pero siendo hoy su primer día en un colegio nuevo, era aún peor.

\- Buenos días! .- le saludó su madre intentando parecer jovial. Sophia se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos llorosos.

\- Buenos días mamá.- estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se calló. Sabia que su madre se alegraba de haber salido del infierno que vivían con Ed, pero seguía creyendo que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo sola.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

\- Nada…es..- desvió la mirada. Al volver a mirar a su madre vio como su rostro se ensombrecía.- No, mamá, no es eso. Sabes que me alegro de haber salido de allí, de habernos mudado. Es solo que no conozco a nadie, y no se me da bien hacer amigos.

\- Cariño…seguro que hoy conocerás un montón de gente, ya lo verás. – se acercó y besó a en la mejilla. – dentro de poco ni siquiera pararás por casa, yo estaré aquí sola. Tendré que comprarme un gato.- dijo divertida.

\- Mamá! No digas tonterías.- se levanto y abrazando a su madre le dijo.- seguro que tu también harás algún "amigo especial".

\- Sophia….

\- Que sí, mamá. No tienes tiempo para eso. Ya lo sé. Nada de hombres para ti.- dijo Sophia sonriendo.- Iré encargando los gatos.

\- Anda, vete ya, que vas a llegar tarde.

\- Vale!

Tan solo quedaba una hora más de clase y Sophia aún no había hablado con nadie. Quizá no iba a ser tan fácil hacer amigos como creía su madre. De camino a su taquilla pasó delante de unas chicas de su clase. La más alta de todas, que Sophia sabia que se llamaba Jessica, se acercó a ella.

\- Oh, pero mira quién está por aquí! La nueva. ¿Donde has comprado esa ropa? ¿En un vertedero?.- todas rieron mientras la rodeaban.- vamos, ¿es que eres muda o que?

\- Dejadme en paz…yo…- Sophia ya no podía contener las lágrimas.- dejadme..

\- ¿O que? – dijo otra de ellas .- ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte a llorar perdedora?

\- De-de-dejadme por favor….

\- Ay, pero mira, nuestra pequeña perdedora está llorando.- volvió a decirle Jessica mientras le empujaba contra la taquilla.- me da asco hasta tocarte.

\- Por favor…yo no os he hecho nada…dejarme.

\- ¿o que?

\- Suéltala Jessica.- Sophia oyó una voz detrás de Jessica. – Suéltala.

\- Vaya, Noel… - Jessica soltó a Sophia y se giró hacia el chico.- ¿Que pasa? ¿acaso te gusta está perdedora, eh?

Noel hizo un amago de decir algo pero no dijo nada. Clavó la mirada en Jessica, y Sophia pudo ver como se ruborizaba.

\- Toda tuya Noel. – Jessica echó a andar por el pasillo.

Sophia se limpio las lagrimas con la manga del jersey, mirando al suelo, avergonzada. Notó que Noel se acercaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el clavó los ojos en los suyos.

\- Si, gracias por ayudarme antes.

\- No ha sido nada.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.- No les hagas caso.

\- Ya, eso es más fácil de decir que de cumplir. – Sophia bajó la mirada.- Me llamo Sophia, por cierto.

\- Noel. – se quedaron en silencio y Sophia notó como el se sentía incomodo. – De-deberiamos ir a clase, es tarde.

\- Si, claro….ehm…. tengo que ir a Matemáticas, en la clase 102…¿me, me puedes decir por dónde es?

\- Te acompaño. – dijo ruborizándose.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Sophia no sabía que pensar sobre Noel. Parecía que se sentía incomodo con ella, pero a pesar de ello seguía con ella. Para Sophia, era agradable caminar con alguien por el instituto, como si fueran amigos.

Cuando llegaron al aula 102, Noel la agarró del brazo, haciendo que se parase en seco.

\- Es aquí. – Noel desvió la mirada.- Supongo que ya nos veremos.

\- Errr, si, si. – Sophia no sabia porque se ruborizaba .- Muchas gracias por lo de antes, de verdad. Y, y por acompañarme.

\- No es nada. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos Sophia.

\- Claro. Adiós Noel!

Cuando Sophia llegó a casa se encontró a su madre escribiendo en la cocina. Parecía enfrascada en algo importante por lo que Sophia paso de largo, dejándose caer en el sofá. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando su madre apareció en el salón con un zumo y un café.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya eres la más popular?

\- Claro. Soy capitana de las animadoras y voy a ir al baile con el capitán del equipo de futbol. Me dejará embarazada y nos casaremos en cuanto nos graduemos. Vete preparándote para ser abuela.

\- Muy graciosa. – Carol se sentó junto a su hija.- En serio, ¿como ha ido?

Sophia sopesó contarle el incidente con Jessica y sus amigas, pero se contuvo. No sabía tampoco que contarle.

\- Bueno…he, he conocido a un chico, Noel. – Sophia se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿ah si?.- dijo Carol sonriendo .- ¿Y ese chico como es?¿te gusta?

\- ¡NO! – dijo Sophia más alto de lo que pretendía .- Solo me acompañó a clase, nada más…

\- Bueno, quizás tu a el si le gustes….Los chicos no acompañan a cualquier chica a clase.

\- Claro y tu sabes eso porque…eh? – Sophia se levantó de golpe – Solo fue amable, nada más.

\- Vale, vale…tranquila….solo me metía contigo. – cogió el café y se levantó también. – me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien, cariño.

Y dicho esto se fue a la cocina. Sophia se quedó de pie, pensando en sí de verdad le gustaba Noel. Pero sobretodo, en sí a el le gustaba ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Sophia bajó más animada a desayunar. Después de una breve crisis mientras elegía que ponerse, se decidió por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes con bastante escote.

Mientras desayunaba, su madre bajó, también mucho más animada y con mejor cara que el día anterior.

\- Buenos dias preciosa.

\- Buenos dias, mamá. - terminó los cereales y se bebió el zumo - ¿a que se debe esa cara de felicidad?

\- Hum…¿y a que se debe ese cambio de vestuario? - Carol escaneó de arriba a abajo a su hija mientras sonreía divertida.- ¿es por ese chico?

-¿Que? NO! .- Sophia bufó enfadada .- Ayer pasé mucho calor con el jersey, y además, era muy anticuado. Parecia una vieja.

\- Sophia, nunca te había importado eso antes, ¿a que viene todo esto? Sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero, cariño.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. No hay dinero para ropa hasta que no se rompa la que tengo. Lo sé, mamá creéme.

\- ¿Y entonces a qué viene todo esto? - preguntó confusa Carol.

\- Mamá, solo quiero encajar ¿vale? .- se levantó, cogió su mochila y sin darle un beso de despedida a su madre le dijo.- Tú me dijiste que hiciese amigos, ¿no?. Pues es lo que estoy intentando.

Carol miró a su hija marcharse mientras se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. Se había levantado convencida de que saldrían adelante. De que no necesitaba a ningún hombre para salir adelante. Pero quizá estaba equivocada. Ed siempre le decía que no servía para nada. Se lo repitió día tras día, durante tantos años, que ella comenzó a creerlo. Y aún lo creía. Se tomó el café y encendió el portatil mientras colocaba los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Decidió ponerse a trabajar para dejar de pensar en Ed.

A la hora de la comida, Sophia vió a Noel sentado al fondo del comedor, solo. Decidió acercarse, estaba decidida a intentar que fuesen amigos. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que le había dirigido la palabra en dos días.

\- Hola Noel! ¿Te-te-te importa que me siente contigo?

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea, si quieres hacer amigos aquí.- dijo él en apenas un murmullo.

\- ¿Y si el amigo que quiero hacer eres tú? - Vió como las mejillas de Noel se sonrojaban y pudo notar como las suyas también lo hacían.- Me me refiero a que bueno...no conozco a nadie, y en fin, tú, bueno, tú fuiste amable conmigo ayer, pensé que bueno, quizás no te importaría que…

\- Esta bien, sientate. - Sophia vió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara . Pero volvió a ponerse serio otra vez.- ¿Han vuelto a molestarte Jessica y sus amigas?

\- No, creo que las asustaste.- Sophia dio un mordisco a su sandwich.- Ya sé que te lo dije ayer, pero gracias por defenderme. No tenías porque hacerlo y aún así lo hiciste.

\- No tiene importancia. No deberían meterse con la gente porque sea pobre.

\- ¿Perdona? - las mejillas de Sophia estaban sonrojadas pero de ira.

\- Me refiero a que no tiene importancia dónde compres la ropa, ni como vistas, ni de que barrio seas, ni nada…

\- Vete a la mierda Noel.

\- ¿A que viene eso?- Noel miraba con incredulidad a Sophia, no entendía porque se enfadaba, no veía la ropa que él llevaba? ¿la pinta que tenía?

\- Tenías razón. Esto ha sido una mala idea.

Y con esas palabras Sophia se levantó y se fue.

Sophia salió cabizbaja del instituto. Todo había salido fatal. El único amigo que creía tener, opinaba lo mismo que Jessica y sus amigas. Lo que más le había dolido es que el la llamara pobre. Luego estaba lo de como vestía. Se había enfadado tanto que no se habia quitado el jersey "de abuela" en todo el día.

Estaba doblado la esquina de camino a la parada del autobús, cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba.

Sophia?- Era Noel, sentado en una moto.

¿Que quieres? Tengo prisa. Tengo que coger el autobús.

Ya, ya lo sé. Oye mira, yo… quiero enseñarte algo vale? Después te llevaré a casa. - le acercó un casco a Sophia.- ¿por favor?

Esta bien.

Se subió a la moto, rodeando a Noel con fuerza, sintiendo como se tensaba al principio para relajarse después. Ella también se relajó. Nunca habian estado tan cerca, tocandose. De hecho, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de ningún chico.

Tras unos 20 minutos, llegaron a un barrio marginal de la ciudad. Sophia no sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero sí que el barrio era peligroso. Quizá no había sido buena idea montarse en la moto.

Noel aparcó cerca de una casa pintada de azul claro, que aunque bastante humilde estaba mejor conservada que el resto de la calle.

Esta es mi casa.- le dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pasase ella primero.- Aquí es dónde vivo con mi tío, Daryl.

No esta mal .- Mintió Sophia, la casa necesitaba una buena reforma.

Es una pocilga, Soph...esta es la razón por la que te defendí ayer.- dijo mirando por la ventana.- No deberían meterse con la gente solo porque no seamos ricos. O llevemos las mejores marcas. O vistamos a la última hora. Todo eso son chorradas. - se mordía el labio nervioso.- No quería ofenderte cuando dije que no deberían meterse con la gente porque sea pobre...me referia a que bueno, no todos tenemos la suerte de vivir en el mejor barrio y tener una familia perfecta ¿no?. - se le apagó la mirada.

Así es.- Sophia echó un vistazo alrededor y con una sonrisa pícara preguntó. - Y no vas a enseñarme tu habitación?

¿Mi habitacion? - se ruborizó y volvió a morderse el labio .- Porque…¿porque quieres verla?

Bueno, no sé, pensé que ya que estábamos aquí...te gustaria enseñarmela. Pero no importa, olvidalo.

Esta bien.

Subieron en silencio al piso de arriba dónde se encontraban tanto la habitación de Daryl como la de Noel. Entraron en la habitación, y Sophia puedo ver que está repleta de libros y posters de grupos de música. Las únicas fotos que habia mostraban a Noel desde los 5 años hasta el presente posando junto a un hombre de unos 35 años.

¿éste es tu padre?

No, ese es Daryl mi tio.

Y dondé está tu padre? - preguntó despreocupada Sophia, al ver que la cara de Noel se entristecía asumió lo peor. - Oh, dios, Noel, lo siento...perdona no pensé que..

No está muerto tranquila. El, el está en la cárcel desde que tengo 5 años. Desde entonces he vivido siempre con Daryl. Es mi tutor legal.

Parece un buen tipo.

Lo es. - Noel se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas. Vio que Sophia se quitaba su jersey y que debajo llevaba un top escotado. Noel no pudo evitar mirarle las tetas. Notó cómo algo se despertaba en sus pantalones. Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa y tumbarse.

Tienes una cama muy cómoda .- dijo Sophia mientras se tumbaba a su lado. Sus brazos se rozaban.

Se quedaron en silencio, con los brazos pegados y mirando al techo. Sophia estiró los dedos y los enganchó con los de Noel. Pensó que él se quitaría, pero estiró también los suyos para que sus manos se entrelazaron. Se quedaron así un rato, absortos en sus propios pensamientos que no oyeron a Daryl llegar y subir hasta la habitación de Noel.

¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? - Daryl gritaba.- Noel teníamos un acuerdo. Nada de chicas en tu habitación.

Daryl, no estabamos haciendo nada! Solo le he enseñado la habitación..- Noel miró a Sophia que se moría de vergüenza.

¿A quien cres que engañas? Yo también he tenido 17 años, y sé que se hace con las chicas en las habitaciones.

¿A si? Pensé que ya no te acordarías. ¡Teniendo en cuenta que hace más de un siglo que no te follas a una tia! - Noel también gritaba ahora.

¡Pero quién coño te crees que eres! - Daryl se acercó a Noel, estaban muy cerca.

Yo, de-deberia irme. - dijo Sophia recogiendo su mochila. - Ya, nos veremos en clase Noel. Encantada de conocerle Dar

De eso nada preciosa. Tu y yo vamos a ir a ver a tu madre, y le voy a explicar que estaba pasando aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

\- - Daryl, de verdad que no estábamos haciendo nada…. – dijo Sophia mientras subía a la camioneta.- De verdad.

\- - Ya, claro. – y sin apartar la vista de la carretera añadió.- No pareces el tipo de chica que andaría con Noel.

\- - ¿Y eso que significa?

Pero Daryl no contestó. Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio. Sophia miraba de reojo a Daryl, que parecía estar tranquilizándose.

Carol estaba enfrascada escribiendo un articulo para el periódico local cuando sonó el timbre. No sabía que hora era, pero al levantarse consulto el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran casi las 8. Eran casi las 8 y Sophia no había llegado. Una ola de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró a Sophia que miraba al suelo y a un hombre de unos 35 años detrás.

\- - Soph, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? – y mirando a Daryl añadió.- ¿y tu eres?

\- - Daryl. – respondió él.- Soy el tío de Noel. – como si eso fuese explicación suficiente dijo.- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- - Sophia, sube a tu habitación, hablaremos luego. – Carol salió al porche.- Soy Carol.- se dieron la mano y se sentó en el banco.- ¿Y bien?

\- - Er…bueno, yo…- Carol vió que se ruborizaba .- Yo llegué a casa y me los encontré en la habitación de Noel, y pensé, bueno, pensé que deberías saberlo.

\- - Ellos, estaban…bueno, estaban ya sabes… - la idea de Sophia teniendo su primera vez con un chico al que apenas conociendo le parecía difícil de creer, pero ya no sabía ni que creer.

\- - No, bueno…ellos estaban tumbados en la cama, de la mano. Vestidos. – Daryl se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Alzo la vista y vio como Carol soltaba una carcajada y se doblaba sobre si misma, sin poder aguantarse la risa. – No creo que sea gracioso, Carol.

\- - Lo siento….lo siento…es que bueno, pensé que les habrías pillado no se, haciendo algo más "intimo" no sé si me entiendes. – Carol respiro hondo aguantándose la risa.

\- - Podría haber pasado si hubiera llegado más tarde.

\- - Daryl, no creo que haya que preocuparse porque se cojan de la mano y se besen, ¿no? – Miro a Daryl a los ojos.- Tienen 16 años, es lo normal. – No quería parecer desagradecida por la preocupación de Daryl así que añadió .- Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de decírmelo, pero, vamos… todos hemos tenido 16 años Daryl, aunque estén ya muy lejos.

Daryl no dijo nada y se movió incomodo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

\- - Noel parece un buen chico, Daryl .- añadió Carol.- ¿Acaso no lo es?

\- - Es el mejor. – dijo lleno de orgullo.- No lo ha tenido fácil, pero ha salido adelante. Va bien en los estudios, mejor que cualquiera de nuestra familia y me ayuda en el garaje cuando lo necesito…

\- - ¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso crees que Sophia no es digna o algo así? .- Daryl notó que Carol se estaba enfadando.

\- - ¡NO!.- se apresuró el a añadir.- No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario. – Daryl se ruborizó y añadió.- él no tiene nada que ofrecerle, Carol.

\- - No creo que eso sea verdad.- se acerco y dándole un beso en la mejilla añadió.- Supongo que nos veremos, Daryl. Gracias por preocuparte.

Y con eso entró en casa, dejando a Daryl de pie en el porche, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Carol encontró a Sophia en la cocina, bebiendo un zumo. Parecia preocupada, miró a su madre y antes que pudiera decir nada dijo:

\- - Mama, sé que estás enfadada, pero de verdad que no ha pasado nada…Daryl no nos cree… pero te lo juro…Yo…no…

\- - Te creo Soph.- y mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba añadió.- Así que si que te gusta ese chico, ¿eh?

\- - ¡No! – Sophia se cubrió la cara con las manos.- No, no lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso, mamá…

\- - Cariño, no pasa nada porque te guste un chico…es normal. – se acerco a su hija y le revolvió el pelo.- No me importa que pases tiempo con el, siempre que no descuides tus estudios y a tu querida madre.

\- - No creo que el quiera pasar tiempo conmigo, después de lo hoy mamá.- Sophia parecía más relajada.- Daryl estaba muy enfadado.

\- - Si, pero solo porque se preocupa.- Carol empezó a preparar la cena.- ¿Por qué no le dices a Noel que venga a comer el domingo?

\- - ¿de verdad?

\- - Claro, quiero conocerle.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Sophia buscó a Noel por el instituto. Pero no le vio por ningún lado. A la hora de la comida, decidió llevarse su bandeja a la parte de atrás del instituto, donde podía estar sola.

Mientras se comía su sándwich oyó que alguien se acercaba, era Jessica.

\- Que haces aquí perdedora? ¿Comiendo con tus amigos imaginarios?

\- Déjame en paz, Jessica. - Sophia dejó su sándwich en la bandeja y se levantó encarando a Jessica.- Déjame.

\- O que? ¿Donde está tu guardián ahora, eh? - y dicho esto empujó a Sophia contra la pared.

Sophia notó un fuerte dolor en la espalda cuando Jessica la empujó. Notó como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero no quería seguir siendo una perdedora. No podía vivir siempre aterrada de Jessica y sus amigas. Era el momento de empezar a defenderse y a cuidarse sola.

Se secó las lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces, le asestó un puñetazo con todas su fuerzas a Jessica. Ésta cayó al suelo, agarrándose la cara con las manos y llorando desconsolada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sophia, que recogiendo su comida y su mochila le dijo:

\- Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no necesito ningún guardián.

Caminó hasta la parte sur del instituto, cerca de la parada del autobús y volvió a sentarse. Seguía sola pero se sentía muy fuerte. Se sentía inmensa.

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba cobrarte por ser tu guardaespaldas.- dijo Noel mientras se sentaba a su lado. - Ha sido impresionante, por cierto.

\- ¿Estabas allí? - Sophia se alisó el pelo frenéticamente. El asintió con la cabeza.- Te he estado buscando todo el día, pensaba que estabas evitándome.

\- ¿yo? ¡No! Yo...yo pensaba que estabas enfadada por lo de ayer...- bajó la mirada y empezó a mirarse las manos...- Yo...siento mucho lo que pasó con Daryl...es buen tío...pero a veces...bueno, se enfada mucho.

\- Tu también parecías muy enfadado ayer...

\- Si...es...complicado. - Volvió a mirarle a la cara.- ¿Tu madre se enfado mucho? Daryl no quiso contarme nada.

\- La verdad es que no. De hecho, quiere invitarte a comer el domingo. - Sophia le rozó la muñeca con los dedos pero el quitó la mano.- ¿vendrás?

\- Er...tu, ¿tu quieres que vaya?.- Noel volvió a mirarla, con esos ojos penetrantes que conseguían desconcentrarla. Ella no dijo nada durante un momento, que pareció una eternidad.

\- Si. - dijo avergonzada.- Bueno, si tu quieres claro...si no te apetece, da igual, vamos, le diré que no puedes y listo. Tu no te sientas obligado, osea vamos, que yo...

\- Soph,...

\- ¿Que?

\- Dile a tu madre que iré encantado.

Cuando Soph llegó aquella tarde a casa, se encontró a su madre en la cocina, escribiendo como siempre. Todo parecía como siempre salvo un enorme paquete encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Sophia.

\- Si, Hola a ti también cariño. Hoy no hay un que tal mamá, como fue tu ida? - Carol emuló estar ofendida.

\- Lo siento...es que me ha despistado este paquete enorme. - se sentó frente a su madre. - Hola Mama, ¿que tal? ¿como fue tu día?

\- Ábrelo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que abras el paquete, es para tí.

\- ¿Para mi? - Carol asintió. Sophia empezó a abrir el paquete y vio que estaba lleno de ropa. Ropa nueva. Moderna. Nada de marcas, pero era ropa como la que llevaban las chicas del instituto. - Pero...¿y esto?

\- Bueno, te alegrará saber que tu querida madre va a publicar un libro de relatos, por lo que ha recibido una cantidad más que aceptable con la que te ha comprado esa ropa.

\- Pero, mamá...no puedo aceptarlo, hay que pagar la hipoteca, y la luz...y el colegio...y yo..

\- Shhh. - Carol abrazó a su hija.- TU no te preocupes de eso, ¿eh?. Cariño, nunca pides nada, ni te quejas ni nada. Quería comprarte algo, y el otro día me pareció que insinuabas que la ropa que tenías no era lo suficientemente moderna...

\- Gracias.- Sophia no sabía que más decir. - Noel ha dicho que sí, vendrá el domingo.

\- Genial.- Carol se acercó al teléfono y mirando de reojo a su hija añadió.- Anda...ve a probártelo!

En cuanto oyó a Sophia que corría hacia su habitación marcó el teléfono de Daryl. Mientras esperaba a que alguien respondiese se dió cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa. Tranquilízate Carol, solo le vas a invitar a comer. Para tener una conversación adulta mientras tu hija y su sobrino se besan a escondidas. No tiene nada que ver que te parezca sexy y atractivo.

\- ¿Si? - Contestó con voz dormida Daryl.

\- O vaya, mierda...lo siento...siento haberte despertado.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Carol, pero en serio lo siento...volveré a llamar más tarde..no pensé...

\- ¿Carol? ¿ La madre de Sophia?

\- La misma sí.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sophia? - hizo una pausa .- ¿Noel ha hecho algo?

\- No, a nadie le ha pasado nada y nadie ha hecho nada.- soltó una pequeña risita.- Daryl, te preocupas demasiado... deberías relajarte.

\- ¿Y me llamas para eso? - preguntó algo más bruscamente de lo que quería Daryl.

\- No. Te llamo porque he invitado a Noel a comer el domingo,- hizó una pausa.- Espero que pueda venir.

\- Si...claro, no hay problema.

\- Genial. Entonces os veré a la 1.

\- ¿os?

\- Bueno, espero que tu también puedas venir..- notó que Daryl se movía al otro lado de la linea.- Ya sabes, para hacerme compañía mientras los tortolitos se besuquean.

Hubo un largo silencio.

\- ¿Daryl?

\- Si.

\- ¿ y bien?

\- Si, iré. Nos veremos a la 1.- se cambió el teléfono de mano y añadió apresuradamente.- Tengo que irme. Lo siento...hasta el domingo!

\- Hasta el domingo. - pero Daryl ya había colgado.


	5. Chapter 5

El domingo, Sophia bajó a la cocina, para encontrarse a su madre terminando los preparativos para la comida. Sophia llevaba unos vaqueros nuevos y una blusa, también nueva.

\- Estas muy guapa, cariño.- dijo Carol sonriendo.- Anda, prepara la mesa.

\- Y…¿tu no vas a cambiarte?

\- ¿Que le pasa a mi ropa?

\- Nada….es solo…bueno, pensé que te pondrías algo más…ya sabes…sexy…

\- Soph, ya vale. – Carol miró por la ventana.- Pon la mesa, por favor.

\- Vale…

La comida transcurría muy bien, y aunque Daryl apenas hablaba, Carol se sentía a gusto. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar con el postre Carol preguntó:

\- Y Noel…¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después del instituto? ¿Irás a la universidad?

\- Nah….supongo que trabajaré en el garaje… Si Daryl me contrata claro .- dijo sonriendo.

\- Ah, pensé…bueno, Daryl me dijo que te iba muy bien en clase.

\- Si, pero no voy a ir a la universidad.

\- Noel, ya sabes…- empezó Daryl, pero Noel le cortó.

\- No! No vas a pagarme la universidad. No es tu responsabilidad.

\- Noel, tu eres mi responsabilidad.- dejó la cuchara en la mesa.- Noel…

\- ¡NO! – dijo poniéndose de pie.- No voy a permitírtelo, así que olvídalo. Ya has hecho suficiente.

\- Noel, siéntate. – contestó firme Daryl. – Termínate el postre. Ya lo hablaremos en casa.

\- No hay nada que hablar, no pienso coger tu dinero, así que olvídalo. – dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

Daryl hizo un amago de levantarse pero Carol le cogió del brazo, haciendo que se sentase otra vez.

\- Dejale. – Carol sonrió a Daryl.

\- Iré yo.- dijo Sophia.

Sophia encontró a Noel sentado en el porche, con las manos alrededor de sus piernas y con la mirada perdida.

\- Sabes, deberías dejarle que te ayudase…si de verdad quieres ir.

\- No es tan fácil Soph..tu, tu no lo entiendes.

\- ¿ah no? – se sentó en frente de Noel.- ¿acaso crees que mi madre y yo lo hemos tenido fácil?

\- Bueno… ella no está en la cárcel, para empezar.

\- No…pero sabes…mi madre y yo vivimos en un refugio para mujeres maltratadas durante 3 meses…

\- ¿Qué? – su expresión cambio.- ¿Tu, tu padre os pegaba?

\- Si…bueno, mi madre siempre se interponía…el, el nunca llegó a tocarme. – Sophia se limpió las lagrimas. – Solia sentirme culpable por eso…

\- Soph..…No es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé….- Sophia se acercó a Noel…ahora sus piernas se tocaban.- Sabes, tampoco es tu culpa que tu padre esté en la cárcel. Y creeme, si Daryl no hubiese querido no se hubiera hecho cargo de ti.

\- Lo sé…es que…bueno, el ya ha sacrificado mucho por mi ¿sabes? – Noel entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sophia.- No quiero crearle más problemas.

\- Carol, lo siento…es que…a veces…yo…no sé que hacer con él.

\- No pasa nada Daryl.- le sonrió mirándole a los ojos.- nadie sabe que hacer con un adolescente, lo sé por experiencia.

\- Sophia es una gran chica, Carol…creo que tu sí sabes que hacer.- bebió un trago largo de cerveza.- Yo solo quiero que él tenga las oportunidades que yo no tuve, ¿sabes? Pero a veces me dan ganas de ahogarle. Es un cabezota.

\- Jajajajajaja.- rió Carol .- Entrará en razón, ya lo verás.

\- Pfff.

\- ¿Me ayudas a recoger? No creo que los tortolitos vengan en breve.

\- Claro.- Daryl se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos.- Gracias por invitarnos…estaba todo muy rico.

\- De nada.- sonrió coqueta Carol. _Mierda_ , pensó; _estoy coqueteando con el?. Mierda, se ha dado cuenta…se está ruborizando_.

Carol aceleró el paso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se sentía avergonzada y quería correr a su habitación y esconderse. Comenzó a poner los platos en el fregadero cuando notó la presencia de Daryl. Se giró bruscamente, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, casi se tocaban. Se miraron durante un momento que pareció eterno y mientras Daryl dejaba los platos sucios sobre la encimera se acercó aún más. Rozó sus labios contra los de Carol, dubitativo al principio. Prontó ella se arqueó sobre el, devolviéndole el beso, acercándole cada vez más. Daryl posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y con un movimiento firme, subió a Carol a la encimera. Ahora se besaban apasionadamente, mientras Daryl recorria su cuerpo con sus manos.

\- Mamá, Noel y yo vam.- Sophia se calló de golpe cuando vio a su madre y a Daryl besándose.- er…yo, …mierda, lo siento.

Daryl se separó de Carol de un salto cuando oyó a Sophia, bajo la mirada, rojo de vergüenza.

\- Yo..tengo…tengo que irme.- y sin mirar a Carol ni a Sophia, salió de la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia vió como su madre se volcaba en su trabajo tras el "incidente" con Daryl. Ella trató de sacar el tema varias veces, pero Carol siempre cambiaba de tema o le decía que no queria hablar de ello. Que tan solo había sido un accidente provocado por la cerveza de la comida. Un error que debía volver a producirse.

Cuando había pasado casi una semana, Sophia dejó de insistir.

Carol se dio la vuelta en la cama y comprobó que eran casi las 12 del mediodía. Se miró en el espejó y vio que tenía una cara horrible. Oyó el timbre y se arregló un poco el pelo. Bajó corriendo, nerviosa por si era Daryl el que llamaba. "Seré imbécil...está claro que el no quiere volver a verme...si no, ya habria venido".

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Noel.

\- Hola Noel. Sophia no está.

\- Lo sé, he venido a hablar contigo.- hizo una pausa y añadió.-Deberías hablar con Daryl, Carol.

\- Noel...

\- Ya, ya sé lo que vas a decir. Que no es asunto mío. Pero os estáis comportando como crios. - Se mordió el labio nervioso.- A él le gustas.

\- Lo dudo...fue un error Noel...no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

\- Vale, te prometo que no volveré a sacar el tema. Pero es que es verdad, le gustas, lleva una semana como un alma en pena por la casa, se levanta tarde y se acuesta aún más tarde...Es un cabezota.

Carol se rió cuando Noel repitió las palabras que Daryl había dicho días atrás. No serían padre e hijo pero desde luego que eran iguales en muchos aspectos.

\- Lo pensaré.

Aquella noche, Sophia y Noel salieron en su "primera cita". Fueron al cine y a comer helado. O eso le dijeron a Carol. Ella por su parte dudaba de que fuesen a llegar al cine. Puso la televisión y tras elegir una película que seguramente seria infumable, se sirvió una gran copa de vino y se acomodó en el sofá.

Se durmió entre la quinta o sexta copa de vino, y cuando se levantó la cabeza le daba vueltas. Miro el reloj, aún eran las 10 de la noche. Sophia no volvería hasta las 12. Se incorporó, mareada, cuando oyó el timbre.

Al acercarse a la puerta, vio que era Daryl.

\- Daryl. ¿que haces aquí? Noel no está.

\- No debí venir.- murmullo Daryl, Carol notó que estaba borracho.- ¿estas sola?

\- No, Daryl, estoy con mi novio de los fines de semana. Uno que me besa y no se va corriendo. - dijo sin pensar.- Daryl..yo...

\- No, es verdad. Me...me voy.

\- ¿Daryl?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿quieres pasar? Haré café.

\- Vale.

Se tomaron el café en silencio. Carol notó como se le pasaba un poco el efecto del alcohol y la cabeza dejaba de darle vuelta. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo de las respuestas que el podría darle.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - preguntó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Daryl no dijo nada.

\- Daryl, necesito una respuesta.

\- No...no se me da bien esto...Carol...- titubeo Daryl.- No sé que es lo que debo decirte.

\- La verdad. Dime la verdad. ¿ Te arrepientes de haberme besado? ¿Si o no?

\- Yo...- se levantó y dejando la taza en el fregadero. -Yo debería irme.

\- ¡NO! - Carol también se levanto, y se colocó en medio de la puerta, cortándole el paso. - No vas a irte hasta que me contestes.

\- Carol, vamos... ¿y que vas a hacer, quedarte ahí quieta?

\- Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me contestes sí.

\- Carol, no seas ridícula, déjame pasar. No quiero hacerte daño . - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- No vas a hacerme daño.

\- ¿y eso como lo sabes? No me conoces.- Ya estaban a menos de 30 cms de distancia.

\- Puede que no, pero sé como son los hombres que hacen daño.- Daryl le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.- Respóndeme.

Daryl bajo la mirada al suelo, para fijarla después en los ojos de Carol. Estudió su cara, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando, lo que quería decirle y no encontraba las palabras.

\- Daryl...

Y como sí oír su nombre fuese el empujón que le faltaba, Daryl acarició las mejillas de Carol con sus manos mientras se acercaba y besaba sus labios. Ella se quedó muy quieta, pero el no se rindió, y fue notando como ella comenzaba a devolverle el beso, mientras le acercaba hacia ella. El, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la empujaba suavemente contra la pared. Sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, cubriendo cada curva. De repente, el se apartó.

\- No.

\- No ¿que?

\- No me arrepiento...pero no quiero que vuelvan a pillarnos metiéndonos mano en la cocina.- se revolvió el pelo y añadió.- Debería irme.

\- O...

\- ¿O que?

\- O podríamos subir a mi habitación...dónde nadie va a pillarnos. - sonrió coquetamente antes de añadir.- A no ser que prefieras irte a casa.

\- No...- gruño él mientras volvía a besarla con pasión mientras subían a la habitación de Carol.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Sophia.

\- Pensé que tu tampoco querías ver la película.- contestó Noel. Y abriendo la puerta de su casa añadió.- Entra.

\- ¿Daryl no se enfadará?

\- Daryl no está. ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿una cerveza? . – como Sophia no respondia, fue a la cocina y trajo dos cervezas. – Toma.

\- No.

\- Vale…tu misma. – Noel se sentó en el sofá y bebió un largo trago de cerveza.- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

\- No.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Noel? – fijó sus ojos en los de Noel.

\- Jesus, dijiste que no querias ver la película. Asi que pensé que venir aquí seria una buena idea.

\- No soy ese tipo de chica, Noel…deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de chica? Solo estamos tomando una cerveza, relájate. – Sophia soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Noel. Abrió su cerveza, bebiendo un buen trago.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio, Noel cogió una segunda cerveza mientras Sophia terminaba la suya. Al volver a sentarse apoyo su mano en la pierna de Sophia. Miró a Sophia, que apuraba su cerveza. Se acercó y le besó en los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. Sophia le devolvió el beso y él comenzó a subir sus manos, acercándolas a sus pechos. Noel comenzó a besarla en el cuello cuando Sophia le apartó y se levantó.

\- No…no…yo..lo siento.

\- Soph…¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que irme. – Sophia comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Soph?.- el también se levantó, intentando ocultar su erección.

\- Esto…esto ha sido un error. - dijo Sophia mientras apartaba la vista de Noel.

\- Lo siento…supongo que me he dejado llevar demasiado...- añadió avergonzado.- Lo siento. Te-te llevaré a casa.

\- Gracias.

Eran las 12 cuando Daryl llegó a su casa. Se encontró a Noel dormido en el sofá y la mesa llena de cervezas.

\- ¡Noel! Levántate.- comenzó a moverle. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Daryl…joder…no grites.

\- Noel, ¿que coño ha pasado? Pensé que ibais a ir al cine y a cenar.

\- Hubo cambio de planes.

\- Noel, ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¡Nada! Joder…¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que haga algo? ¿eh? No soy como tú.

\- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso?. – Daryl agarró a Noel por el cuello de la camiseta y le levantó de golpe. Y sin poder controlarse, le empotró contra la pared. Noel soltó un grito ahogado y Daryl le soltó, avergonzado.

\- DIos, Noel lo siento... - Noel vio como unas lágrimas recorrian la cara de Daryl.- Lo, lo siento..

\- Esta bien.

\- No, no está bien...

\- Daryl, olvidalo. Lo estaba buscando.- se acercó hacia Daryl.- Tu no eres él. NO ERES ÉL.

\- Ya...creo que tenemos más en común que lo que me gustaría admitir... Recuerdas que de pequeño siempre me preguntabas porque no tenía hijos? ¿porque no me casaba?

\- Si... luego un chico de la escuela me explicó que era un gay, y pensaba que eras uno. - una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara Daryl.

\- La verdadera razón era que no queria ver como me convertia en el. Sabía que si tenía hijos o una familia, tarde o temprano les pondria la mano encima. Y...nadie se merece eso...por eso nunca quise hijos...pero luego...

\- Luego aparecí yo y sin pensartelo dos veces te hiciste cargo de mi...y nunca me has puesto la mano encima.

\- Hasta hoy...- Daryl se miró las manos.- Mierda.

Un silencio incomodo envolvió el ambiente. Daryl se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberle puesto las manos encima. Noel sin embargo, se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cervezas vacias. Después fue a la nevera y cogió un zumo para el y una cerveza para Daryl.

\- Hoy la he besado.

\- ¿Que?

\- Hoy he besado a Sophia.- Daryl vio como la cara de su sobrino se ponia roja como un tomate. - y...

\- ¿y? - Preguntó intrigado Daryl.

\- Yo...estabamos besandonos...y...yo...y...ella..

\- Noel,¿que ha pasado?

\- Me dejé llevar. - Daryl no dijo nada.- Yo...bueno...nos estabamos besando...y yo...bueno...yo...me he animado demasiado.- dijo señalandose la entrepierna.

Daryl soltó una carcajada, recordando como se habia "animado" el en mientras besaba a Carol en la cocina.

\- No es gracioso Daryl.

\- Noel, es una reacción normal...A todos nos pasa, creéme. - Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza.- Solo significa que estás vivo y que te ella te gusta.

\- Pues a ella no debo de gustarle mucho, porque se apartó y me pidió que la llevase a casa. Soy un pringado.

\- Noel, no eres un pringado...solo...bueno, eres un Dixon.

\- y eso que significa?

\- Que somos los más pringados.- Daryl sonrió a su sobrino, que ahora sonreia tambien.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol se desperezó, estirándose en la cama. Hacía tiempo que no dormía también. Oyó ruido en la parte de abajo y supuso que Sophia ya se había levantado. Mientras se incorporaba sonó el teléfono, era Daryl.

\- Hola…buenos días.

\- Buenos días Daryl.- se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Er…si si.. yo…

\- ¿Daryl?

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Carol se levantó.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Noel está bien?

\- Si… si claro…Yo..

\- Daryl me estás asustando…que pas..

\- ¿Tienes planes?¿Para hoy? – se apresuró Daryl. – Po-podríamos ir al lago…si, si te apetece…claro. Se-seguro que ya tienes planes, olvídalo.

\- Vale.

\- ¿vale?

\- Si, vale. – sonrió y añadió .- Acabo de levantarme…pero, ¿me recoges en una hora?

\- Claro. – hizo una pausa larga y añadió.- Nos vemos.

Carol se apresuró a ducharse y a vestirse. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Sophia revolviendo su desayuno.

\- Buenos días, cielo.

\- Hola mamá.- alzo la mirada de los cereales y Carol puedo ver que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Soph?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Has estado llorando…¿ha pasado algo con Noel? – vio como Sophia desviaba la mirada.- Cariño, dime que ha pasado.

\- Nada. No ha pasado nada. Ese es el problema. – Carol no dijo nada.- Yo…ayer…el…bueno…ya sabes…nos, nos besamos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nada, luego yo…bueno, yo le pedí que me trajese a casa.- Sophia dejo en el bol en el fregadero.- Seguro que me odia.

\- Soph, no creo que Noel te odie…más bien lo contrario.

\- No, mamá tu no lo entiendes…tu no le viste la cara…ni siquiera me miraba…

Carol abrazó a su hija mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Cariño, ¿quieres que hagamos algo hoy? Podríamos ir al parque, o, algo así. Día de chicas, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eh?

\- Tengo muchos deberes…y bueno, sé…sé que te ha llamado Daryl. – Carol se sonrojó.- Llamó hace una hora, pero le dije que estabas durmiendo. Dijo algo de ir a un lago o algo así, y me preguntó si te gustaba el campo. Te he sacado el bikini.

\- Dios, que vergüenza…

\- Vamos, mamá….yo creo que es muy romántico.

\- Pfff… - Carol se preparó un café.- ¿seguro que no quieres que hagamos algo? Puedo llamarle y cancelarlo sin problemas.

\- No. ¡Ve a divertirte!

\- Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, Soph.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Llámame si quieres que hagamos algo, ¿vale?. Daryl lo entenderá. Tu vas primero.

\- Que sí, tranquila. diviértete!

Sophia se pasó el día en el sofá, viendo videoclips y comiendo patatas. Por la tarde se acabó una tarrina de helado mientras veía una película sin prestarle demasiada atención. Y entonces llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, vio que era Noel.

\- Hola.

\- Pasa.- dijo sin apenar mirarle. Cuando llegaron al salón, Noel echó un vistazo al desorden, las bolsas de patatas vacías, el helado…

\- Vaya, veo que tienes toda una fiesta aquí montada…

\- Que quieres Noel…

\- Quiero hablar contigo...

\- ¿de que?

\- De ayer.- Sophia vio como se ruborizaba.- Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que pasase eso.

\- Bueno…¡pues tu lo empezaste! – grito Sophia.

\- Soph…tampoco es que pudiese evitarlo, sabes… - Noel tenía la cara como un tomate.

\- ¿perdona? ¿Cómo que no pudiste evitarlo?¿acaso vas besando a todas las chicas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído. – Sophia miró fijamente a Noel, que tenía una cara de confusión.- Mira da igual, fue un error, entendido. No volverá a pasar.

\- Soph…volverá a pasar…no puedo evitarlo. – Noel se mordía el labio nervioso.- Tu, tu me gustas…sabes…yo…no…no sé como hacer esto.

\- Si eso es verdad…¿Por qué te arrepientes?

\- ¿arrepentirme? ¿arrepentirme de que?

\- ¡DE BESARME! – Grito Sophia. Noel soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que Sophia se enfadase aún más.- Vete a la mierda, Noel.

\- Soph…- dijo acercándose.- Yo no me arrepiento de besarte, ni mucho menos… - acarició la mejilla de Sophia mientras clavaba la mirada en ella.- Solo siento haberte hecho sentirte incomoda… - Sophia recordó la erección de Noel y como le había gustado sentirlo. Y como le había asustado que le gustase.

\- Yo…yo siento no ser ese tipo de chica, Noel.- era Sophia quien estaba avergonzada ahora.- Será mejor que te marches.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Márchate. Por favor. – Noel intentó protestar.- Por favor, Noel.

\- Vale…como quieras.

\- Esto es muy bonito Daryl. Gracias por traerme.

\- Pero preferirías estar en casa, con Sophia. – Daryl miró a Carol, que le miraba sorprendida.- ¿Qué?

\- Nada…que no sabía que era tan transparente. – le dio un beso breve en los labios.- Es solo que estaba muy triste esta mañana sabes…

\- Vamos.

\- ¿ a donde?

\- A casa, a que estés con Sophia, ya vendremos otro día.

\- Lo siento Daryl….de verdad que me apetecía pasar el día contigo.

\- No hay problema. – y tras darle un beso, caminó hacia la camioneta.


End file.
